Monster
by Hazelcloud-Hazelsky
Summary: A challenge :). summery: a she cat seeks revenge for her mates death who was killed by her former forbbiden love. One shot.


A small tabby she cat padded across the forest. Her silver fur was hard to spot and she had ventured far from her sleeping clan mates. She knew if the murder found her, she was good as dead. Yet she wandered further and further away in search of revenge. Despite the wind threatening to knock her off her paws, the fast growing mounds of snow, and the chill that never quite seemed to leave her, the young cat moved quickly. Her paws carried her to place she dreaded most without allowing her to stop. After all, every one of these murders happened there. Even her beloved Thorntail had taken his last breath there.

She remembered it so clearly. It had only been a moon since they confessed their feelings. Since then they had been happy. No wars and no pain, but kits, however, appeared to be in the near future. Thinking back on it, the she-cat realized how foolish she was to believe in happily ever after.

Disappearances began around leaf-fall in every clan. At first only one cat went missing per moon. Then two. Sometimes three. Cats began to fear for their life. No scent was ever left plus the victims looked to be unharmed. She knew better. She new the tom well and he was one to clean up all evidence. Especially after his accident. The cat bit back tears as another memory flooded her mind.

It was her third gathering. Her usual shyness had disappeared and she was deep in a conversation with Crowpaw, a Waterclan tom. His soft gray fur, fierce green eyes, and his sweet playful personality. It all came back to her. That conversation they had shared she always treasured. The nights she slipped away from camp to see him. But that one fateful night where his accident occurred, when lightning sent a boulder tumbling down at him. Thanks to some nearby trees the rock rolled in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, the boulder smacked Crowpaw in the face before rolling away. The impact did something horrible. Something the she-cat wanted to forget. The impact had sent his eyes down to his rear end, were they remain even now forever looking out behind him. And that's when she realized just how angry Starclan was.

The she-cat let out a bitter laugh. Oh how funny it seemed! A cat with eyes on its butt! Perhaps to a kit, as for the she-cat, not so much. For she knew even form the start her forbidden friend was the killer.

Her destination quickly came into view. As she suspected, her paws lead her to the place of the accident. It was the place she dreaded most. The place of nightmares. To Crowpaw it was a safe haven. A place no cat dared wander. A few moons ago she would have scampered back to camp by now, simply terrified. Not anymore. Thorntail's death changed her. She was stronger now, with no one to live for.

She parted her jaws, allowing familiar scents to waft in. "I know you're here." She growled. Half hearted laughter came from behind her.

"My my what a clever one you are! Of course, I already knew that."

"Shut up Crow."

"Is something wrong? Does poor little Heatherfrost feel lonely without her precious mate? Does she feel like a freak? An outcast?" Her silence only made him angrier. "Don't ignore me! Answer me!" Still, no reply. "Look at me!" Heatherfrost just sat there. Crow let out a screech and blindly clawed her back.

"Does it make you feel better?" she asked quietly. "Hurting others, killing them? I bet it makes you so delighted to see cats in pain. Why?" Now it was Crows turn to fall silent.

"To make them see my pain." He said a few moments later.

"What did they ever do to you? You kicked yourself out of Waterclan. Breezeclan and Forestclan think your dead, as you requested I assume."

"Well, I umm-" his voice faltered.

Heatherfrost whipped around to face him, her previous anger returning. "You have no reason! You're a monster!" With that she launched into battle. Crow was taken by surprise, but didn't hesitate to attack his former love.

Pain seared down Heatherfrost's side as she clamped onto his shoulder. Crow yowled and wiggled from her grasp. He turned around to get a glimpse of her before jumping on her back. He had miscalculated, landing on her face instead. Heatherfrost was knocked over, and became very still upon hitting the ground.

"Heatherfrost? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill you. Please come back." Crow whimpered. He nudged her gently, but the warmth was leaving her limp body. "I guess I truly am a monster. I'm sorry." He walked away backwards as to not see her body. Suddenly she pinned him down in his back. '_She's not dead!'_ Crow thought joyously. His happiness was short lived. Heatherfrost sliced his throat, creating an un-repairable wound.

"It's too late for that." She hissed. She walked away aching all over. _'I'm coming Thorntail'_

_I'm coming._


End file.
